This invention is generally directed to a novel carrier which secures containers, such as bottles or the like, together into a package and has a handle, which at rest, does not substantially extend above the tops of the containers, but permits the handle to expand upwardly to extend beyond the tops of the containers for carrying purposes.
Currently, several types of carriers can be found in the art for securing containers together into a package. One example is a typical six-pack carrier which is formed from a flat sheet of plastic material and is used to carry a plurality of cans. A plurality of apertures are provided, usually in two rows, in the sheet and each aperture holds a can therein. The carrier is secured to the top of each can so that the carrier is positioned slightly below the plane defined by the tops of the cans. The carrier includes finger holes therethrough between the rows so that a consumer can insert his or her fingers therethrough to carry the package.
When the package is formed in this manner, a consumer can easily place his or her fingers through the finger holes and carry the package. When this type of carrier is positioned on containers, such as bottles or the like, at a position along the side wall of the containers, however, the package cannot be easily carried in this manner. A consumer must insert his or her hand down into the package to access the finger holes. If the persons' hand is too large to fit between the rows of containers, the person may not be able to access the finger holes.
Handles have been added to carriers in this type of packaging so that the consumer does not have to insert his or her hand into the package to the level of the carrier. The handle extends upwardly in the package and generally perpendicular to the flat carrier with the top of the handle being generally flush with the tops of the containers. One problem that arises with this type of carrier is that the consumers' hand must still be inserted into the package to grasp the handle for carrying purposes.
The present invention presents a novel handle for a carrier which overcomes or minimizes the problems presented by the prior art and presents several other novel advantages and features.